Bittersweet
by Arukiche
Summary: [Sequel to 'Titled'] Whoo, finally out! The Chikage? A plot to assassinate someone in Konoha? Sakura and Naruto are sent out to investigate the 'Village of Blood', while Sasuke follows them without their knowing. Admist the confusion, secrets, and lies, S


_-Eminem music plays in background loudly-_

_Guess's who's back? Back again? Kiche's back! Tell a friend! -waves arms in the air-_

_Kon'nichiwa, minna-chan. D I'm back with the first chapter of my second story - the sequel to 'Titled'. If you're a new reader, welcome, welcome, and I suggest you read 'Titled' just in case you get confused. As for my old reviewers and friends, welcome back._

_I'm really sorry it took so long to get this new start up... My internet died on me and we couldn't get it up for so long... I hate dial-up. TT_

_You will have noticed that this story actually has a title. Oh my gosh, gasp! xD_

_I won't waste much time talking about this story, except that this time, it's rated R for a reason that's actually more then just the language._

_Lemons are a maybe, but hinted sexual things are a definite yes. You'll understand what I mean later on in the story. xD_

_Oh my friggin' lord. ; I just forgot to mention..._

_My uncle's coming over the 27th of September, and by the time this story is posted up, he'll probably be gone. xD But he's bringing me a hell of a lot of Naruto DVDs! At least, he'd better. ; That's what I was told, and there's going to be hell to pay if he doesn't bring them._

**_Edit_**_ My uncle is over. It is now the second day of October. XD AND HE DID BRING LOTS AND LOTS OF NARUTO DVDS! WHOO. **/Edit **_

_Heaven knows how angry I'll get. xD_

_Ooh, I need to let off some ranting... Ugh, highschool. ;_

_So scary! xD I got lost - have I told you guys this? Oo; I don't think so, for some reason. Anyway. I got lost on the first day! I completely screwed up my timetable, and ended up just not going to my first class. XD_

_And then the second day, I was late for half of my classes because I couldn't find them either. xD And then the next day was some weird schedule, so I was late once more! Whoohoo! But I actually got to my first class and the teacher didn't really yell at me._

_She just sort of... glared. xD I think she hates me now. Ah well. _

_Have I ever mentioned that Confidential Confessions is also a great manga? But it's not for younger audiences. Oo; Check it out sometime though. Go search it up somewhere. xD It deals with all the real life problems. It's a great manga, with wonderful art. D_

_Geez, this is one helluva author's 'note'. Author's 'speech' is more like it. xD So sorry, I promise I'll shut up and let you get on with the story... It's just... I'm happy. _

_Now... shall we?_

Disclaimer: In my dreams, I own Naruto. But hey, in my dreams, I own _everything. _

- - -

- - -

**Bittersweet. **

**Chapter One. **

**- - - **

**- - - **

Sakura breathed deeply. Naruto gazed out towards the bare rocks and sand. In less then an hour, the borders of Sand would melt into the lands of Blood. It was now three days since they set out from Konoha. There was little talking between the two jounin. They communicated in short clipped whispers, and hand signals.

They double-checked the mission papers, eyeing the design for Village of Blood. It was a simple image, just a lone drop of blood.

"Disguises," Sakura said abruptly.

Naruto nodded his approval, hefting his pack.

Sakura spread her stuff out on the ground, unceremoniously yanking her head-protector out of her hair at the same time. She discarded her usual crimson outfit, leaving her in her undergarments, and the black shorts she always wore. Under normal circumstances, she would've blushed and stammered madly in front of Naruto.

But they were on an A-ranked mission, and she had no time to be embarrassed. Naruto, likewise, had tossed off his orange jacket and pants, pulling on a pair of black pants.

Sakura threw a black cloak over the skin-tight tank top she had put on earlier. She drew her long hair back into a messy ponytail, strands falling out to frame her face. She wrapped her head-protector around her entire head A/N: Like Mizuki., the metal plate over her forehead as the rest of the fabric was tied off over her head. She tied a katana firmly to her back, turning to observe Naruto.

He wore a loose shirt of crimson, which could be described as 'Sasuke's usual shirt with the sleeves cut off.' He pulled the ruff higher still, and slipped a half mask over his neck, chin and nose.

"I look like Kakashi," he chortled, risking a few seconds to pull his headband over his left eye. Sakura laughed quietly. Naruto pushed the headband up, higher then his forehead, and tilted it to the right. The ends of the fabric trailed down the left side of his neck. "Now I look like Zabuza."

He dipped his fingers into a small pot of red face-paint (Sakura had found some plants and mixed it into a scarlet color), and smeared it over the six all-too familiar whiskers on his face, making them seem like elaborate designs.

Not a single hint of orange.

"Now," Sakura said softly, focusing chakra into her hands, knowing Naruto was doing the same. Swiftly, they formed signs with rapid fingers - _ermine, fox, and weasel._

"_Chi!_" As one, they pressed their fingers to the leaf symbol on their head-protectors. The etched leaf dissolved to be replaced by a drop of blood.

They sent each other tight smiles.

"Let's go."

- - -

- - -

Sasuke had a light disguise as well. His head-protector too, carried the sign of Blood, and it was tied off around his neck, much like Hinata's. His hair hung down in drifts, shading his eyes from the prying gazes of strangers. He changed from the baggy shirt to a tighter blue shirt over black mesh. A dark cloak completed his outfit, its hood drawn over his head.

With his chakra, he hammered himself a shield of invisibility. It wasn't perfect; there were little leaks and cracks in the shield, but he wouldn't let anyone come close enough to see.

A small sigh escaped from his lips. Naruto and Sakura were just in sight, over by some boulders. If only this wasn't a mission. If only this mission didn't include protecting Naruto and Sakura. It was pure agony, being so close to them, and yet so far. Having promised not to inform the two Konoha jounin of his presence, he was tortured by the fact that he was so near to Naruto, his most annoying friend, and Sakura.

Sakura. His love. His _sister._ Lips tightened. His hand formed a fist, which pounded against his forehead. If only. If only. One could waste away on 'if only' 's. He squeezed his eyes shut so hard that he saw red and black sparks.

_You're over that, remember,_ lectured Inner Sasuke, looking glum, _you said that you'd just be their protector._

_I know._ Another sigh escaped him. He shook his head. He had no time to waste on hopes at the moment. He was on a mission. Blinking away sand strewn up by a brisk desert wind, he sent his gaze towards the two small figures in the distance. His chin jutted out slightly, a subconscious act of stubbornness. Quickly, he circled around to shorten the distance between them, keeping an ever-vigilant eye on the two.

_That's right. Protector. Back to the way it used to be._

- - -

- - -

There was no talk now, and with good reason. They were still running along the edge of Sand, and there was next to no cover for the two ninja. The few boulders and hills made up the pitiful amount of hiding spots.

Sakura wiped sweat away from her stinging eyes with the back of a hand, squinting towards the first clump of trees. Her face split into a smile; _trees_. Trees meant the ending of Sand's borders, and the beginning of Blood. If they had read the map right, anyway.

They sped up, chakra-fused feet making little sound upon the rough surface of Sand's ground as they ran faster. Faster.

Naruto was the first to reach the trees. Without wasting time to check for others, he became a veritable blur as he leapt high, landing on a branch as lightly as a cat. Sakura followed suit, gripping the bark with firm fingers. They scanned the surrounding area carefully, and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"_Are we in Blood?_" Sakura began to whisper, but Naruto blocked her mouth with a hand, hissing 'hush'. He pointed slowly off to their right. Sakura followed the direction of the point with her eyes only, peering through the gloomy shadows. She bit her lip. _I'm a fool for starting to speak. _

Inner Sakura squeaked nervously.

There was a burly figure standing so still she had merely taken him as a tree.

Naruto was grinning though. He nodded in the guy's direction, and Sakura stared harder at the shiny metal plate on the man's headband. The guy had his back to her. _Turn around,_ she said silently. The man turned, and Sakura broke into a grin as well. The design on his headband was a simple drop of blood.

_Success._ They had arrived.

"Perfect," she mouthed, and Naruto threw an arm around her, squeezing her for a few seconds.

- - -

- - -

_Fool him. He's a sentry,_ Sasuke urged soundlessly, pressed up tightly against a tree. His eyes were alternately moving from his friends to the guy.

He watched as Sakura began to climb down the tree slowly. He tensed slightly.

_Good luck._

- - -

- - -

"Who's there!" the guard barked, a kunai held stiffly in his hand. He glanced around as someone limped towards him. _Injured_, he thought, and let his kunai drop a few inches. It was a girl around eighteen, perhaps. He sought out her headband, and dropped his weapon when he saw the Blood's symbol.

"Hey, you all right?"

The girl collapsed with a sob, clutching his leg. "Oh, oh, I hurt my leg while patrolling around, please, help me." She turned shimmering emerald eyes, lashes dripping tears, to the guy. He smirked. She was a mighty pretty one, cat-like green eyes burning with pain. And the hair! The most unusual shade of delicate pink, like the pale petals of the sakura tree. Won't the boys be jealous back home? He hoisted her up to her feet, a muscular arm encircling her waist.

"There, there, darling, I'll help you. My name is Doshinki Kyosuke."

"Thank you," she gasped, her back arching with pain. Her shirt lifted with the movement. The guy found this rather appealing, eyeing the curve in her back. He was still staring at her smooth exposed skin when the kunai he had dropped plunged through the back of his head.

Sakura shoved the man off of her, her nose wrinkling in disgust. The guy was around forty. Gross.

Naruto let go of the kunai, contemptuously rolling the body into the bushes.

"Pervert," Sakura muttered. Naruto agreed with a nod. They set off deeper into the forest, their pace less hurried. Sakura nudged him with her elbow, looking forward. Naruto caught her gaze and glanced ahead. What he saw rather surprised him.

He had expected the Blood stronghold to be a large stately thing. But if they could just get beyond the black gates, it was just a homely looking fort, surrounded by a couple of small houses.

Looking casual, they strolled towards the gates. The sentry at the front leveled a weapon at them. He eyed their headbands suspiciously. "I haven't seen you two before."

"I am..." _What was that guard's name?_ "Kyosuke's daughter." She cast around for a name. "Seiko."

The guard lowered his weapon, looking bewildered. "Lord Kyosuke's daughter? I didn't know that he had a daughter... Who're you?" He stared at Naruto.

"I'm her boyfriend. Kiore," he griped lazily, really dampening down his high-pitched voice to a low drawl, doing his best to act unlike himself, and rather succeeding. The surprise that the man they had killed was of high enough rank to be titled 'Lord' did not show upon their blank faces.

"Where's Lord Kyosuke?" questioned the guard.

"I killed him," Sakura said smoothly.

"What? Why?" The man hefted his weapon. Sakura calmly pushed the point of the blade away from her, her eyes narrowing. _If Kyosuke is high enough to be titled Lord... _"I haven't seen him in fifteen years, and mistook him for an enemy. I do hope you are not threatening me," she said sweetly. "For my father was Lord and master over you. Does that not make me, his heir, the Lady?"

Naruto took this time to grace the frightened man a sneer. "And that just makes me higher then you as well, doesn't it."

The sentry sweat-dropped, and let them in. _Cold-hearted daughter, and an indifferent boyfriend... wow._ "The Chikage sure is hiring some tough fighters," he muttered to himself.

- - -

- - -

Sasuke had a slightly different way of entering. He waited until the two successful jounin were just out of sight, when he made his appearance.

The guard found himself too stunned to fight back as Sasuke openly slid the cold tip of a kunai along his jaw line. "Let me in."

Gulping as the blade's point tickled his Adam's apple, the sentry barely worked out a nod, and gestured frantically inside. Sasuke removed his blade, shot the terrified man an even more terrifying smirk, and slid inside.

"Kami. The Chikage has gone mad," the poor guard whimpered, clutching his weapon with white-knuckled fists.

- - -

- - -

With small difficulties and short interruptions, Naruto and Sakura made it safely through the tiny village to the fortress within.

Looking casual and at-home, the two wandered through the heavy doors of the mini-castle, and together roamed forward. They were escorted upstairs once they made their presence and business known ("We're here to see the Chikage, so get us there or else.").

"Wait here, daughter of the Lord, and her noble love as your unworthy escort flees to inform the mighty Chikage of your beloved presences."

As soon as the bowed servant exited the room and his footsteps faded away, a veritable explosion of laughter burst out of the two jounin.

"_Noble love -_" choked Sakura, giggling madly.

Naruto chortled, his upsurge of laughter fading away as he stared around the room. "I wonder what kind of person this Chikage is."

"Probably old." Sakura snorted derisively.

At that point, a humble-eyed girl walked in, but instead of walking forward, she stopped just inside the door, and bowed. Sakura and Naruto both tensed instinctively, knowing just who was about to come in. The woman who walked in plainly with no special announcement of title, no special garments worn, and absolutely nothing on her that could label her as anything other then a normal eighteen year old girl.

Waist length hair of purest black flowed down her back in a curtain of silky ebony. The Chikage's eyes were as green as they come, and Sakura felt a vague ripple of indignation; those eyes were more emerald then hers. They held so much yearning, the two pools of dancing green. Clear with a kind of quality that Sakura's eyes could never achieve, they seemed to be the eyes of a lost child, emerald pools swimming in a rare kind of clarity.

Even Naruto forgot for a moment that she was the enemy, and merely blinked. He had been expecting a much older woman, with defined lines of harshness and pain in her deathly face. Yet the Chikage had smooth pale skin, and the only wrinkles that were there, were the faint ones around her mouth when she smiled. And she was smiling now, moving forward with her arms open.

"Ah... you are Seiko," she said, her vocals musical, running forward to grasp Sakura's arms. A kind of lingering scent followed the Chikage's body. A light, sweet smell that made Naruto's head spin. He had a temptation to take her in his arms and kiss her until she died. He blinked a few times, shaking his head to try and ward off the odd smell. The smell only made Sakura wrinkle her nose briefly.

"Seiko-chan," she said again, her brilliant smile flashing white teeth.

Sakura smiled back, a tad uneasily. _Why was the Chikage being so friendly?_ Her ponderous feelings reflected within Naruto's oceanic eyes. "Chikage-sama," she said uncertainly.

"Don't call me that, Seiko-chan." Her smile faltered a bit, and then she laughed. "Oh no, has Kyosuke never told you? He adopted me, but never told me he had a daughter! We're practically sisters."

"Um - oh - really," Sakura stuttered, looking blank, which was fortunately a fitting expression for a reply. "S - sister?"

"Oh yes," the young woman said happily. "So do call me by my name. It's Tashi Jadiri. Jadi-chan is fine."

"Of course - Jadi-chan." Sakura was on the verge of trying to grin widely, when she remembered her role as the 'cold-hearted daughter'. Instead, her face wiped itself of emotions as she growled, "About you being my father's second daughter... Then I assume you'll be upset to know that I killed him." Her shoulders tensed slightly.

The Chikage's face dropped. Dazzlingly sea green eyes flashed an intense fiery emerald as a pure sardonic smile spread across her face. "Good. I never liked him."

Sakura blinked. _Fast change of personality,_ Inner Sakura muttered. She steered the conversation away from this. "Jadi-chan, you have yet to meet my boyfriend. This is Kiore." She stepped to Naruto's side, and he slung an arm lazily around her shoulders.

"Nice to meet you," he said slowly, nodding his head at her.

Jadiri weaved sinuously towards him, another bright smile plastered over her face. "My, Seiko-chan, you're lucky to snag such a handsome shinobi..."

_Handsome? _Inner Sakura repeated blankly, staring. _Adorable is more like it..._

A faint tinge of red warmed up Naruto's painted cheeks, and he drew the slightest bit closer to Sakura. "Thank you, Chi - uh - Jadi." His head swam. The weird perfume thing she wore was making his mind foggy. He wanted to do something impressive; something really cool that would make the Chikage fall for him. But what could he do? _Would killing Sakura make --?_

"Precious darling." Jadiri stroked his cheek gently and moved away from him.

Instantly, he felt a bit better, blinking rapidly, as if trying to rid the persistent enchantment. He glanced sideways at Sakura - she seemed rather indifferent to the smell. Perhaps she couldn't smell it. Perhaps her nose was blocked?

"Well, Seiko and Kiore, I'll have someone show you to your room. We'll talk on the morrow. Meanwhile, have a rest, or wander around the vicinity... accustom yourself to my little domain." The black-haired queen of Blood gave them another smile, and exited the room.

The girl who had walked in before the Chikage, the one who had remained in a half-bow for the entire conversation, now straightened with a pained sort of grimace, her hand flying up to rub the sore spot on her back. She stared at Sakura and Naruto curiously before quickly averting her eyes. Sakura noticed that she had green eyes.

_What is with this place - is green a fashion?_ Inner Sakura grumbled.

Naruto put on a friendly smile for the girl. "I'm Na - eh - not too sure if the Chikage mentioned your name..." he said, almost forgetting that he had a fake name now. "My name is Kiore."

"I'm Seiko. What's your name?" Sakura asked, her tone much gentler then before.

"My name is anything you wish it to be, my Lady," she said softly, staring down at the floor.

_Oookay,_ whistled Inner Sakura, rolling her eyes. "Ah," Sakura said blankly, "Um, but what _is_ your name?"

"It's of no importance to you, my Lady. Does my Lord and Lady wish to give me a name?"

Naruto frowned. "No, I wish for you to tell me _your_ own name, the name you were born with."

"... It's Akki," the girl mumbled shyly.

"Now Akki, would you please show us to our room?" Sakura smiled again, trying to ease the girl into speaking like a normal person, rather then a robot.

"Yes, Lady." Akki bowed deeply, and Naruto noted the wince she made when she bent. "This way, please."

- - -

- - -

"There you go, my Lord and Lady."

Sakura had to pretend to come over with a coughing fit, to hide her gasp of surprise.

The room was _huge_. Five elephants could probably fit into it with ease, and still have room to stamp around. She sized up the place. Sparkly chandeliers hung from the high ceiling, the curtains were of velvet, the carpet soft to her bare feet.

Naruto whistled lowly; this didn't look like it belonged in such a homely little village.

"Thank you, Akki," he said, nodding. "You may go if you wish."

"Thank you very much, my Lord. May both of you sleep well tonight." She bowed once more, and retreated out of the room.

Naruto chortled, plopping on the floor and patting the carpet cheerfully. "What a helluva big room, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura, meanwhile, was examining the bed wordlessly.

"Sakura?" Naruto called from where he was splayed on the ground. "What's wrong?"

"Um - Naruto - the - the - there's - just - one b - b - bed," she stuttered.

Naruto rolled over and stood up, strolling over to poke said bed. "It's gigantic. This could probably fit Sasuke's ego, and _that's_ saying something." Sakura was too awkward to hit him over the head.

"Um," she said.

"No worries, I'll stick to my side of the bed," he chortled, stripping off his outer clothes and burrowing into the bed. He peeped at her from underneath the blanket.

"C'mon, Sakura-chan, I'm not going to grope you or anything," he said grumpily, enclosing himself in a ball of blanket as Sakura stared at his bare chest. _What am I thinking? Naruto isn't like that. _

Sakura laughed quietly, shedding her cloak, shirt, and shorts. Rummaging in her bags, she tugged out an over-sized t-shirt and pulled it on. It hung just above her knees. "I'm tired," she yawned, throwing herself at the ball that was Naruto. "Naruto-_kun_." She yanked the covers off of him and grabbed him in a hug.

He squeezed her back.

"Cuddly," she squealed, face buried in his neck.

"Cute," he shot back, nosing her.

"Soft!" she countered, eyes closing.

"Um - um - _pink_," he said triumphantly, holding her flush against his bare chest.

"Uh... yellow?" she mumbled, almost instantly falling asleep.

"... Sleepy." Naruto chortled. He pulled the thick blanket over their entwined bodies and snuggled against Sakura's curled body. Eyes drifting shut, he too, fell asleep.

- - -

- - -

Sasuke sat up in a nearby tree, which over-looked the village of Blood. Three hours ago, he had watched Naruto and Sakura walk into the gates.

Two hours and a quarter ago, he watched a raven-haired eighteen-year-old walk into the fortress. Judging by the way everyone bowed before her, he came to the conclusion that she was the Chikage.

Two hours ago, he watched as Sakura and Naruto walked by a window - he had to squint to make sure it was them, for the glass wasn't the clearest - lead by a younger girl.

An hour and a half ago, he watched the two Konoha-born jounin walk out of the fortress to roam the streets. And throughout the entire time, he had been sitting in this tree, looking solemn.

Half an hour ago, he watched his friends wander back into the fortress.

He wasn't too worried about them. They were smart. _Well, Sakura's smart, anyway, not too sure about Naruto,_ Inner Sasuke said blankly.

He was sure that no one would recognize him. For one thing, his hair was no longer black. By a simple jutsu, he managed to change the raven locks into pure silver, streaked with black. As for his dark eyes, another short jutsu melted the dour color into a light jade.

- - -

Author's Note: Hey, hey, it _does _looksort of good. xD I even drew a picture of it, which I haven't uploaded yet and never will so you cannot laugh at my horrible drawing skills. xD

- - -

Now he rested against the tree's comforting trunk, having now turned sleeping on tree branches into a habit. Sasuke leaned back, the back of his head just cushioned by the bark. How he wished he could go down and be with them. But of course, if wishes were fishes, the sea would be full of them. And if wishers were fishers, then the fishing spots would be completely crowded. He frowned. Since when had his logic become so random?

"Hey you," he said to a bird that was preening itself on the branch above him. The bird chirped and tilted its head. "Yeah, you." He knew perfectly well that he was talking to a bird, but really couldn't help it. "Tell me about this village."

The bird chirped at him and flew down to hover before his face. With the reflexes of a prowling cat, he grabbed the bird out of midair, fingers closed gently over the panicked animal.

"Calm down there, feather-brain, I'm just bored," he muttered, stroking its brown plumage until the creature stopped thrashing around.

"Tell me, Bird, is Sakura safe here?"

Chirp. Chirp.

"Surely, the Chikage has pictures of her?"

Chirp.

"Well, why wouldn't she?"

Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.

"Sakura's pink hair... it stands out, doesn't it?"

Chirp. Chirp?

"Why am I talking to you? You don't even understand me."

... Chirp.

He sighed, opening his fingers. The bird shook out its feathers, and sat quite still, peering up at him with button eyes. _Great. I've made a friend,_ Inner Sasuke said glumly. The bird had soft feathers, and it was fluffing up its plumage in the middle of his hand. A vague shrug lifted his shoulders, and he dropped the sparrow in his lap.

Sasuke squinted at the sun, just sitting on the horizon. It was getting late, but he couldn't sleep anywhere other then the tree.

Closing his eyes, he leaned back. The bird chirped lightly, puffed itself up, and burrowed into Sasuke's stomach.

"Good night, Bird," he muttered sleepily. "Glad _someone's_ happy."

- - -

- - -

- - -

- - -

- - -

- - -

_-shrugs lazily-_

_I was aiming for a longer chapter, but it kind of dragged on, didn't it? Oh well, I tried. And shouts out to Bonnie, who is a friend of mine who lives in the math room with me. Oo; Hi, Bonnie. xD_

_Well, what are you waiting for? Move your mouse down to the review button, and press it, damn it. Send me a review, and I'll send you my love._

_Anou - this isn't going to the only fanfiction project I'll be working on... there's going be another story out sometime soon, and it's a Sasuke x Naruto one. It's dedicated to Bonnie-chan (and Rose), because she loves yaoi. XD **Perverts, unite!** Though that one is a one-shot, there's another I'm working on, that's a chapter one._

_So I apologize if I don't update as often I updated for 'Titled.'_

_It's great to be writing again. Ciao._


End file.
